Me Too
by youkillmypatience
Summary: Castle challenges Beckett to a drinking contest. He has NO idea what he's getting himself into...


This was suggested by Tay (.com), and the song Castle sings during the karaoke i was suggested by her too. Tay, this is for you 3

Me Too

"Hey Castle, Esposito and I were going to go to The Old Haunt. You in?" Ryan called from his desk to the writer.

"Always! You coming, Beckett?"

"I don't know, Castle, I'm kind of tired. I was just going to go home and relax." Beckett hesitated.

"You'd rather spend your time home alone rather than spend it with us?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You know you want to!" smirked Esposito.

"Oh, come on, Beckett. It's a Friday night, and it's not even eight o'clock yet! Please?" Castle begged, giving her puppy eyes.

Esposito started humming 'Friday' under his breath when Castle said the word 'friday'.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" grinned Ryan. "Just come for an hour or two."

"Fine." sighed Beckett.

Ryan and Castle 'fed the birds' while she put on her coat. The three detectives and the writer left the precinct and headed for their favourite bar, talking, laughing and teasing each other the whole way.

Lanie met them at the bar, and they sat in their usual booth, falling into an effortless conversation while waiting for their drinks.

"Hey Esposito. You and me. We'll see who can drink the most in a minute. You in?" Castle grinned impishly.

"No way, bro. I'm not stupid. You'd win easily." Esposito snorted.

"Ryan? How 'bout it?" Castle turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Nope."

"Lanie? You in?"

She shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"Beckett?"

"Do NOT get into a drinking contest with Beckett. She can drink rings around you." Esposito warned.

"She can take you. Easily." Ryan added.

"You're on." Beckett grinned, and reached out her hand.

Castle took it and shook, sealing the deal.

Lanie shook her head sympathetically and sighed.

He did _not_ know what he had gotten himself into.

"Are you ready?" Beckett smirked.

"Bring it on." Castle narrowed his eyes playfully.

Beckett and Castle were sitting at the bar, with mugs of beer all around them. Esposito got out his phone and set the timer.

"Remember, it's as many as you can drink in one minute... and... go!" the detective announced.

Castle reached for the drink in front of him, but Beckett was faster. Within seconds, she moved all the drinks out of Castle's reach, smirked, and took her first drink.

Castle blinked, then got up, reached around her and took a couple mugs. He downed them, but Beckett had already downed a few, also. Ryan and Lanie cheered them on as they drank and drank. Castle was good, but _nowhere_ near as good as Beckett.

"Aaanddd... stop!" Esposito said, looking at his phone.

Beckett had drunk twice as much as Castle, and looked lie she could drink even more.

"Wow, Beckett, how do you do that?" asked Castle, incredulous.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Maybe." she replied slyly.

Ryan picked up one of the remaining mugs of beer and gulped it down.

"Glad you came tonight, Beckett?" he asked, grinning.

"Definitely." she smirked.

An hour or two later, Castle and Beckett were still sitting at the bar. Ryan and Esposito were in a corner, singing a Taylor Swift song. Lanie was dancing drunkenly with some random guy who had picked her up. They watched the boys singing for a minute before Lanie and her new friend staggered over and announced they were moving to Honolulu. Castle, with a straight face, told them to have a good time. They wandered away and Beckett broke out in giggles.

She tried to suppress them, but in her drunken state, they wouldn't go away. Castle sat and watched her, amused.

"I like you when you're drunk." he grinned.

"Thank you. I like you when you're drunk too." she stopped giggling.

"But I haven't done anything stupid yet." he cocked his head to the side.

"You will." she said confidently. "I know you. You will."

Castle didn't say anything, he just grinned. He stood, and announced that he felt like singing karaoke. He marched up to the stage and turned on the machine. He began belting his heart out to "Keep Your Hands To Yourself" by The Calling. Beckett watched him jump around and be goofy until the song was over. He sauntered off the stage, to enormous cheers and sat back down next to Beckett.

"That was good, but it wasn't stupid." Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to do something stupid?" Castle asked. "Alright."

He looked around for a moment, then reached out tentatively and grabbed her hand. He paused, then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek gently.

Beckett blushed. "Yep, I'm definitely glad I came tonight." she said, squeezing his hand.

"Me too, Beckett," Castle squeezed back. "Me too."

_A/N: Sooo, watcha think? :D_


End file.
